Moving Furniture
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: When Embry gets back from patrol his imprint is in need of him. Being the loving boyfriend that he is he helps her out. EmbryxOC. One-shot. Not Smut! Read more about Embry and Brianna in my story: Irresistible. R&R!


**Embry & Brianna One-shot**

**Brianna POV**

* * *

"Embry!" I yelled excitedly as he and the rest of the pack came walking up to the house. They had all ran out of the house an hour ago. Sam said they smelled a leach and Emily,Kim and I have been waiting anxiously. I ran down the stairs and launched myself into his arms.

"Hey baby."He whispered wrapping his around me enveloping me in a warm embrace. I smiled wrapping my legs around his waist and hooking my wrists behind his neck.

"Did you get the Bloodsucker?"I asked his lips stretching into a happy smile.

"Yup,everything is okay."He promised and I smiled pressing a soft kiss to his lips. I broke the kiss and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Ugh, at least wait until we get inside." Paul complained looking at us disgustedly. The other guys had all gone inside to be with there imprints so Paul was left out. I noticed Jake wasn't here either, he probably went to see the leech lover.

"Well, hurry up than." Embry said and Paul rolled his eyes before going inside.

"How much do you love me?"I asked looking back at him innocently.

"What do you want?"He asked knowingly.

"So you don't love me?"I asked a pout on my face.

"Of course I do. I love you so much."He said littering my face with light kisses."Now what do you want?"He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh! Fine."I groaned letting my head fall back for a second."Can you help me rearrange my room?"I asked sending him a dazzling smile. He chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Hm...I don't know,I'm not a big fan of physical labour. What's in it for me?"He asked a mock thoughtful look on his face.

"How about this?"I asked trailing my hands from behind his neck and held his head in place before attacking his lips with mine. I slid my tongue along his bottom lips and he opened his mouth gladly. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and we moaned in union when our tongues touched. I let him caress my tongue for a while until taking over and exploring his mouth, he tasted like peppermint. Sadly, we had to pull apart to catch our breath. He looked up at me breathlessly his eyes dark with lust.

"So,will you?"I asked leaning forward and sucking his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbling lightly.

"Mm."He groaned his hands slipping from my back and gripping the bottoms of my thighs.

"Pretty please?" I asked letting go of his lip and giving the same treatment to his earlobe.

"You're very persuasive."He mumbled squeezing my thighs gently.

"Please baby?"I asked unwrapping my legs from his waist and kissing down his neck slowly before nipping along his collar bone.

"I don't k..."He trailed off as I scattered kisses over his chest and scraped my nails gently down his abs.

"I thought you liked doing physical labour in my room."I mumbled as I pressed my hips against his roughly earning a loud throaty moan from Embry that send shivers down my spine.

**Sam POV**

The cool air hit my wet skin the second I stepped out of the shower. I haven't been cold since I phased so I barely noticed it. I tossed the towel I had used to dry my hair into the hamper. I heard my stomach grumble,I'm starving. I left the bathroom and journeyed through the house to the kitchen. I'm sure Emily has something delicious cooking.

I froze when I passed Brianna's bedroom. I heard a banging sound,what is she doing in there?

"Ooh, it fits so good." I heard Brianna yelled excitedly. I heard something bang against the wall roughly. "Yeah,right there!"She said and my eyes widened. No way in hell!

"You like that?"Embry asked his voice sounding strained. He's so dead when I get my hands on him. In my house? That's my baby sister!

"Oh yeah, so good."She replied and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going to kill Embry! I forcefully kicked the door in and stomped into the room ready to kill.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"I asked as I burst into the room. I froze when I saw both of them staring at me confused. They were both fully clothed and looking at me like I had lost my mind. Embry was standing in front of Brianna's desk that was now pushed into a nook in her wall. Brianna was sitting on her bed which was now pressed vertically against the wall,the window right next to the bed. I looked around the room and saw that everything was in a different place. I reached up and scratched the back of my head in confusion.

"Rearranging my room."Brianna said confused as too why I had just burst into her room angrily.

"What did you think we were doing?"Embry asked an amused smirk on his face.

"Nothing."I lied lamely.

"Sure."Embry said rolling his eyes.

"Well,uh...have fun."I said slowly before scurrying out of the room. Well that was awkward.

* * *

**Review:)**


End file.
